Nicktoons UK
Nicktoons UK is a British digital television channel first launched on 22 July 2002. It is a cartoon-based sister channel to Nickelodeon. The channel airs cartoons, these are commonly known as Nicktoons. Unlike the United States version, it has been ad-supported since it launched and also it does not broadcast 24 hours a day. History In October 2004, the channel rebranded Nicktoons TV to NickToons Dropping "TV" indetfier. The channel had its first mascots The Pixel characters. The pixel characters can now be seen on Slomo productions.com. Since February 2007, when the idents of Nicktoons were changed, there were 4 mascots ; * Rooftop - a nine foot high moose, green in colour and a rather dull disposition. * Beat - a trouble making mouse. * Colin - essentially a brain about one foot high with big eyes on skinny legs. * Spoon - a hyperactive child like creature with buck-teeth and always wearing a yellow helmet. Cancelled identity In the second quarter of 2010, Nick Toons is supposed to introduce the new logo aired in the US and the Netherlands. The exact date was never confirmed, however, the time that it might be introduced was stated. Soon, Nick Toons later claimed that both the rest of the programming and especially broacasting should probably closed after 30 April 2010. Nicktoonsters On 18 August 2008, a new spin-off channel to Nicktoons was launched, called Nicktoonsters. The channel was only available on Sky Digital. It broadcast some old Nicktoons shows such as Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys and Hey Arnold!, all of which were dropped from Nicktoons prior to launch. Its licence first appeared on the OFCOM website in September 2007 (initially named "Nick Toons 2", this was changed to Nicktoonsters on 3 July 2008).Licence Details for Nick Toonsters The channel closed on 31 July 2009 and was replaced with a 1 hour timeshift of Nicktoons, Nicktoons Replay on 1 August 2009. Nicktoons Replay On 17 June 2009, it was announced that a one hour timeshift of Nicktoons, called Nicktoons Replay would launch on 20 July 2009 , However instead, it was delayed until 1 August 2009. The name and format is similar to the one hour timeshift of Nickelodeon, called Nick Replay which launched on 1 September 1999. However, the only difference is that Nicktoons Replay timeshares with Comedy Central Extra +1 and is only available between 07:00 and 19:00 as the channel replaced Nicktoonsters. Programming Eternal programming * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * Avatar: The Legend of Aang * Back at the Barnyard * Danny Phantom * Doug * The Fairly OddParents * Gormiti * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * King Arthur's Disasters * The Mighty B! * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pet Alien * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Rugrats * Save the Day (previously aired on Carlton Kids and The Children's Channel) * Spliced! * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Super Hero Squad Show * What's New, Angels? * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Former programming * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Angry Beavers * All Grown Up! * Arthur * As Told By Ginger * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Dark Knights * Dan Dare * Earthworm Jim * Edgar & Ellen * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * George of the Jungle * Growing Up Creepie * The Gnoufs * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Invader Zim * Kappa Mikey * King * Mix Master * Mona the Vampire * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Meaty * My Dad The Rock Star (now airs on POP! and Pop Girl) * My Life As a Teenage Robot * O'Grady * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ricky Sprocket * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Save the Day * Space Goofs * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Tak & the Power of Juju * Three Friends & Jerry * Transformers Animated * Viva Piñata * Wayside School * The Wild Thornberrys * Winx Club (now airs on Pop Girl) * Who Goes There? (originally on POP!) * The X's * Yakkity Yak * Yu-Gi-Oh! Toonz2Nite In 2004, when Nicktoons TV extended their hours, the 19:00 - 22:00 slot was called 'Toonz2Nite' (extended further to 23:00 in November 2005). This had a separate, distinct presentation from the main channel, and the programmes shown were generally aimed at older viewers. The launch line-up consisted of The Fairly OddParents, The Angry Beavers, Invader Zim, Ren & Stimpy, AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life. At various times, Yakkity Yak, Rocket Power, Hey Arnold!, SpongeBob SquarePants, As Told By Ginger, and Danny Phantom were also shown in this slot. The Toonz2Nite branding was dropped in early 2006 and was replaced by Nicktoons X. Nicktoons X In 2009, This block got full of action shows such as Transformers Animated, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Avatar: The Legend of Aang and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. it aired between 11:00 - 13:00. See also * Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) * Nick Jr. (UK & Ireland) * Nick Jr. 2 * Nicktoonsters References External links * NickToons - Official site * Nicktoons - UK TV Listings and Schedules Category:Children's television networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:British television networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Viacom Category:Sky plc